Conquistame Bailando
by ClAu-22
Summary: Que pasaria si inaguraran una discoteca en Hogsmade? La pelirroja no quiere nada con cierto rubio o eso es lo que aparenta. Podra Draco conquistarla bailando? Descubranlo...
1. Chapter 1

Olaaa! Como estan? Mis queridos lectores! Bueno ahora les traigo una nueva propuesta de ff, ya que los anteriores han sido medio tristones pero como que se me ilumino el cerebro y me puse a trabajar en uno nuevo y diferente. Espero que les guste aunque creo que el segundo capitulo esta mucho mejor. Ustedes saben que a mi me gusta el drama y el amor prohibido, osea los D/G asi que no los defraudare.

* * *

**Conquístame bailando  
Cap. 1 : Cambie!**

Una pelirroja esta alegre viendo las estrellas tras los frios critales del vago del espresso Hogwarts. Todo era felicidad para ella:Ese año entraría en su 5to curso en Hogwarts y se sentía bien consigo mismo osea ella había cambiado en esas vacaciones... antes ella era tímida y no era expresiva. En esas vacaciones ya no era para nada esa santa y siempre estaba feliz. Todo le parecía perfecto pero la pelirroja tenia un secreto enterrado en su corazón, muy bien escondido: Desde hace ya un año exactamente, le gustaba mucho cierto rubio de Slytherin. Al principio solo lo vio como Malfoy, pero luego se fijo que se el chico estaba como quería. Después todo fue tan rápido, ella se intereso mas en el hasta que un día termino por aceptarlo.

Cuando bajaron del Expresso, los condujieron a unos carruajes que los llevarian al castillo. Gin se subio acompañada de el trio y algunos amigos mas. Cuando ingresaron al castillo, fueron directamente al gran comedor para dar inicio al festin de aquella noche. Y mientras Ginny y su mejor amiga comian, hablaban de las vacaciones y otras cosas mas.

-Gin, te has fijado en Malfoy?... se nota que este verano le hizo bien

-Si, ya lo vi hace rato... esta como quiere

-Esta mucho mas guapo

-No se como hacen rubios que hacen ver que cada día están mejor.

-Bueno, es mejor que vayamos a la sala común para saber la contraseña

-Ok-después de dar un ultimo trago a su jugo de calabaza, ella y su mejor amiga de toda la vida: Verónica Brandfield (una estudiante de intercambia de Alemania) se encaminaron a la sala común donde les dijeron la nueva contraseña. Dentro, fueron directo a su cuarto ya que tenían un montón de cosas que contarse.

En el cuarto, se contaron todo lo que les paso en las vacaciones y después de un ratazo decidieron dormirse ya que no querían llegar tarde a su primera clase mañana.

Al dia siguiente, todas sus compañeras de cuarto se levantaron temprano y se alistaron aun medio dormidas. Ginny fue la primera en levantarse y obviamente fue la primera en darse una agradable ducha. Cuando Verónica estuvo lista, bajaron a la sala común donde a pocos se llenaba, decidieron ir a desayunar para ir temprano a clases.

En el gran comedor, se encontraron con que todas las chicas estaban embobadas por aquel rubio de slytherin. Todas babeando por el y eso como que las incomodaba un poco. Terminaron y su primera clase era: pociones con Snape... mala suerte!

-Vamos de una vez para que Snape no nos quite puntos por llegar tarde

-Ok-Fueron para las mazmorras y adivinen habían llegado demasiado temprano. Por consiguiente dejaron sus cosas y salieron nuevamente para esperar a alguien. Esperaron ya diez minutos cuando vieron que el rubio mas solicitado estaba discutiendo con una chica de su mismo curso pero que erade Ravenclaw.

-Vete, largate! No me oíste?

-Pero Draquin mi amor... que ya no te acuerdas que somos novios

-Pues ya no lo somos y punto!

-Pero por que?

-Porque ya me aburriste, además quiero estar otra vez libre!

-Pe...-no pudo seguir hablando ya que unos chicos de Slytherin, la sujetaban y la llevaban lejos del lugar

-Gracias, muchachos!-Siguió caminando hasta que llego donde estaban Ginny y su amiiga. Se le quedo mirando a la primera y al fin dijo-Este verano te ha ido muy bien, pobretona. Quien sabe si aceptarías salir un día conmigo. Los dos solos, para tu sabes... acercarnos mas-después de lo mencionado, Draco se le acerco de tal manera que estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Se quedaron mirándose de una manera extraña como si estuvieran en un tipo de trance o algo así. Pero algo o mas bien alguien los hizo despertar de su ensueño: Severus Snape estaba entrando a la mazmorra cuando se fijo en lo que ocurría. Verónica alerto a Ginny y ella se fue sin decir ni una palabra a Draco. El rubio se tuvo que quedar con las ganas ya que Snape lo miraba con una cara de no entender nada. Tan pronto como llego , se fue para la sala común de slytherin por sus cosas.

Dentro de las mazmorras Verónica no paraba de hacerle preguntas a Ginny sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Ginny se ponía cada vez mas colorada con cada pregunta de su amiga.

-Te llego a besar?

-No

-Como olia? Que fragancia usaba?

-Era una que olia a menta

-Vas a aceptar la invitación que te propuso?

-No se

-Porque no?

-No he dicho que no

-Entonces si aceptas?

-No se, tal vez...-la mazmorra cada vez se llenaba mas. Y por ultimo, entro Snape con un toque de superioridad y mofándose.

-Bueno alumnos, este año como bien saben tienen los T.I.M.O.S y se tendrán que esforzar mucho para pasar bien el de pociones. Ya que muy pocos lo han logrado: el T.I.M.O de pociones les servirá mucha para quienes quieren ser sanadores, aurores, o si quieren ser especialistas en criaturas mágicas. Así que este año tendrán que dar todo de parte suya para poder tener una buena calificación en este curso. Hoy empezaremos con...blablablabla-Ginny ya no le prestaba atención, pensaba en aquel rubio... no le podría estar pasando osea Draco Malfoy la invito a salir. Y ella que creía que era invisible a el. Nunca en todos los años que habia estado en Hogwarts le habia hablado ni mucho menos se le había insinuado. Ahora si, estaba feliz. Pero alguien la saco de sus muy lindos pensamientos.

-Gin?

-Si?

-Tenemos que ir a encontrar algunos ingredientes para la poción que haremos. Tenemos que ir para los jardines.-todos los alumnos se iban retirando, ellas agarraron unos frascos de la mesa de Snape y fueron tras todos. Mientras caminaban, unos chicos de gryffindor y algunos de slytherin la miraban sonrieron y algunos se murmuraban cosas.

-Que pasa, por que me miran asi?

-Por lo mismo que Draco se te acerco... Gin, has cambiado osea tu cuerpo...

-Te entiendo. Dijo mientras que salian a los jardines.

-Weasley, te ves muy bien. Te consideraria para una cita...-dijo un chico castaño que era de slytherin. Otros pasaban mirándola aombrados

-Ni que hubiera cambiado demasiado

-No, estoy de acuerdo que no es para tanto. Pero los chicos si se dan cuenta. Bueno algunos...

-La mayoría...-cogieron algunos hongos y los metieron en los frascos. Luego, Ginny se percato que un rubio la veía desde muy lejos. Ella solo lo ignoro y se hiso un anota mental de pensarlo mas tarde.

* * *

Ola! Les gusto? Bueno y este es el comienzo… lo he mejorado un poco ya que lo habia actualizado antes como: Esperanza pero lo arregle porque se me ocurrio una idea buenisima que era precisamente la de la discoteca en Hogsmade. Bueno por siacaso, no es que no me guste recibir rr anonimos sino que queria tener mas amigas por correspondencia pero adelante las personas que quisieran compartir su opinión mediante un review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Olaaaa! Aquí les va el segundo capitulo que para mi esta mejor que el anterior bueno esta mas interesante. Espero que me dejen reviews… miren que he actualizado dos capitulos! Esta es una nueva idea de ff, y espero sus criticas, opiniones y comentarios de **todos.

* * *

**

**Conquístame bailando**

**Cáp. 2: ¡Discoteca en Hogsmade!**

Horas mas tarde, la "inocente" Ginny se preparaba para sumirse en sus profundos sueños. Al acostarse se le esfumo todo el sueño que hace pocos momentos sintió. En la oscuridad de la habitación, recordó lo que había sucedido aquella mañana. No todos los días el mismísimo Draco Malfoy te decía lo bien que estas y te invitaba a salir. Ella no había aceptado, pero tampoco había rehusado esa invitación. Solo recordado que los dos se miraron por unos momentos. También recordó lo que sintió cuando Draco poso sus enigmáticos y místicos ojos grisaescos en los suyos de color avellana. En solo pensarlo, se derretía por dentro. Poco a poco, el sueño regreso y la pequeña Gin se fue durmiendo pensando en Draco, soñando en los dos: juntos, solos y lo mas importante los dos completamente enamorados uno del otro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A la mañana siguiente, Ginny ya vestida bajo a la sala común y vio muchos avisos desparramados por todos lados. Cogio uno y vio en el un aviso de inauguración de una discoteca en Hogsmada. Para el fin de semana. En el aviso también decía que solo podrían asistir los que pertenecían a los cursos superiores del tercero. Es decir, los de 4to, 5to, 6to y 7mo curso. Es decir, a ella no se le negaría la entrada. Lo pensó y decidió ir con Verónica. De repente sintió hambre y guardando el aviso en su mochila, se encamino al gran comedor donde le esperaba ya listo su desayuno.Se sentó, al lado de Hermione y desayuno rápido.

Se dispuso a irse y cuando estaba cerca del salón de los trofeos, alguien la agarro por la cintura y la jalo hacia dentro de este. No podía gritar ya que unas manos le tapaban la boca. Cuando por fin pudo ver quien la había "raptado", no se lo podía creer. Draco la soltó y le indico que se mantuviera en silencio. Ginny se quedo como una sonsa, parada y mirándolo ansiosa a que suceda algo emocionante.

-Weasley, no te hagas muchas ilusiones conmigo, si te invite a salir es porque te incluí en mi lista de chicas pendientes que nunca han salido conmigo. Eso no quiere decir que no tengas una segunda oportunidad. ¿Quién sabe?

-Eres un odioso, malfoy! –diciendo esto, fue corriendo a su próxima clase: Herbó logia. En el camino se encontró con su mejor amiga. Y juntas tuvieron sus clases muy normales.

Ya en la noche, el trío estaba cenando de lo más tranquilo mientras que Ginny estaba muy pensativa y confundida a la vez. Decidió abandonar el comedor y salir a "tomar aire" a los jardines.

Se sentó bajo un árbol de cerezos y estuvo mirando al vació por mucho tiempo.Hasta que escucho unos pasos cerca de ella.Voltio rapidamente y vio que cierto rubio se dirijia hacia ella.

-i.e., weasley que haces tan solita… no quieres pasarla bien. Que tal si tu y yo…

-Ni te atrevas a mencionarlo… nunca vas a cambiar Draco Malfoy! Por eso nuca saldré contigo… ni en tus sueños. Me das asco!-Ginny tuvo la intención de irse, ya que estaba enojada y no querría quedarse con ese espécimen raro llamado "hombre". Pero el rubio fue más y la agarro por el brazo y le susurro en el oído:-Cueste , lo que me cueste saldré contigo.

-Ni lo pienses. No creo que te atrevas

-Se ve que no me conoces, weasley! Yo soy capaz de eso y mucho más…

-Ya lo veremos-dijo la pelirroja tras de eso se safo de Draco y se fue molesta y confundidla castillo

-Nadie me reta y sale ganando-dijo en un susurro inaudible, que solo el pudo escuchar.

La semana se paso muy rápido, tarea tras tarea, trabajo tras trabajo, etc. Y el fin de semana llego. Ginny amaneció con hackeka después de pasarse la noche brindando con whisky de fuego a escondidas de los profesores. La noche anterior habían organizado una fiesta de bienvenida ara todos en la sala de los menesteres a escondidas de los profesores. Bueno el punto era que esa noche era la innaguracion de la nueva discoteca en Hogsmade y le habia prometido a Verónica asistir. Aunque no tenia muchas ganas, tenia que cumplir su plabra. Se tomo una aspirina y se vistió. Minutos mas tardes, estaba desayunando con el trío .

En la tarde, se encontraba realizando sus deberes de todas las asignaturas. Ya en la noche, se dio una relajante ducha en la tina con aceites aromáticos y rosas rojas. Le tomo horas para elegir que ponerse para verse adecuada para divertirse bailando toda la noche. Al final se decidio por una falda negra, un top rosado y unas botas blancas: perfecta para pasar un buen rato con sus amigas. Bajo con ellas y cuando ya estaban en el gran comedor notaron que casi todo Hogwarts iba a ir y como no todos vestian ropa para la ocacion. Cuando terminaron de pasar lista, Ginny y los demas alumnos se subieron a un tren que los llevaria a Hogsmade. Al ocupar el vagon, se empezo a llenar dando paso a un viaje muy corto, Ginny se sento con sus amigas del curso. Cuando bajaron del vagon ya estaban fuera de este vieronmuchas luces y a Dumbledore, McGonagall, Filch y a Garrid. Estos ultimos nombrados estaban esperando alos demas para comenzar la innaguracion.

Dumbledore empezo con esta:

-Bienvenidos, mis queridos alumnos. Como estan? Espero que listos para divertirse! Bueno ustedes se preguntaran a quien se le ocurrio poner una discoteca . Pues bien, fue mi idea y se me ocurrio ya que tienen muchos deberes, asignaturas, y quería que se olviden de Voldemort y todo eso.-cuando los alumnos escucharon aquel nombre algunos se estremecieron y otros solo se sorprendieron.para su conocimiento, abran muchas carruajes para recojerlos y estos los llevaran directamente al castillo. Bueno, eso es todo, diviertanse!

Después de decir esto, las puertas del local se abrieron dando paso a una lluvia de colores con musica muy movida. Todos se apresuraron a entrar. Ginny se encamino seguida de sus amigas. Aunque al principio le parecio extraño que aya una discoteca en Hogsmade, ya q Harry,Ron y Hermione habian vencido a la mayoria de los mortifagos y a Voldemort. Lo pensaria mas tarde o al dia siguiente, esa noche…tenia que pasarla bien o por lo menos lo intentaria. Se sentaron en unas sillas altas delante del Bar.

Pidieron de beber Whisky de fuego y horas mas tarde se encontraban bailando al ritmo de la musica. Cuando termino la cancion una voz que arrastraba las palabras le susurro al oido –Bailas…?

* * *

Los deje en suspenso, perdonenme tendran que esperar hasta el proximo capitulo para saber quien es ese misterioso que quiere bailar con nuestra protagonista. Ah! Las preguntas que tengan se aclararan durante el ff. Bueno espero sus criticas. Se los aseguro, es un Draco&Ginny. 


	3. Chapter 3

Holaa! Espero que no estén muy molestas conmigo, por no haber actualizado antes…lo siento de verdad! Me siento muy apenada! Estoy de vacaciones y bueno, me propuse a actualizar mis fanfics que los había dejado a un lado. También tengo muchos mas proyectos en marcha, así que espero que también se pasen por mis otros fanfics. Deje a un lado los D/G, porque me vicie con Digimon(recordando viejos tiempos)

* * *

**Conquistame Bailando**

**Cap. 3** _**Carta**_

__

_Pidieron de beber Whisky de fuego y horas mas tarde se encontraban bailando al ritmo de la música. Cuando termino la canción una voz que arrastraba las palabras le susurro al oído –Bailas…?_

-Bueno...-dijo la pelirroja sintiendo como el alcohol se dispersaba por todo su cuerpo

-Por que tan sola, Weasley?

-Pues...digamos que prefería optar por la mejor oportunidad...ya sabes...-lo miro fijamente y sonrió-hasta ahora vas muy bien, hurroncito

-Ah, si?-dijo mientras pegaba mas cuerpo con el de ella

-Pues...he bailado con mejores...-El rubio empezó a moverse de una manera muy sensual y provocativa. Ginny no se quedo atrás y empezó a mover su cuerpo cada vez mas rápido. Todos los veían, pero ellos estaban concentrados en la situación, en sus movimientos.

Termino la canción y con eso se apagaron todas las luces...

-Creo que nos botan...-dijo la pelirroja. Draco vio su reloj de diamantes

-Son las 3...-la miro nuevamente-todavía es temprano!

-Pues...los de seguridad ya están botan a los demás...

-Tienes razón-dijo mirando a su alrededor-bueno, Weasley...fue un placer bailar contigo

-Lo mismo digo, serpiente.

-Nos vemos de nuevo el viernes, a las 4, en la sala de los menesteres...-la miro fijamente-no faltes...es una cita.-dijo el rubio, para luego guiñarle el ojo y alejarse de ella.

-"Una...cita"-dijo un tanto sorprendida.

-Gin,...-dijo un pelirrojo con rasgos similares a la susodicha

-Ah?-la antes mencionada dejo a un lado sus pensamientos

-Te regresas con nosotros?

-Si..-dijo mientras el trío dorado y Verónica salían por la puerta del local guiando a la menor de los Weasleys, quien volvió a sus pensamientos_-"No lo puedo creer...una cita con Draco Malfoy. En verdad...no debería sorprenderme mucho...pero,...por otro lado...es el chico mas guapo y sexy del colegio...muchas morirían por ser yo en estos momentos"_

* * *

**Al dia siguiente...**

-Ginny! Levántate son las 11 de la mañana!

-QUEEEE?!-dijo la pelirroja despertándose precipitosamente-Hasta yo me desperté temprano!

-Ahhhhhh!-se quejo al quererse levantar-Me duele todo!-cuando logro levantarse de su cama, fue directo al baño donde vomito.

-Te traeré un vaso y una aspirina-dijo Verónica, mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Ginny nuevamente vomito y después de poco rato, su mejor amiga le trajo un vaso de agua y una aspirina, como ella había dicho.

-Gracias, Vero. No quería amanecer así! Nunca mas tomare de esa forma...-dijo para luego tomarse la aspirina junto al agua-será mejor que no me levante de mi cama, hasta que me pase todo

-Cualquier cosa...estaré en la biblioteca...-se dirigió hacia la puerta y suspiro-tenemos un montón de deberes para mañana, Gin...cuando estés mejor alcánzame

-Ok...-dijo mientras su amiga cerraba la puerta y ella se desparramaba en su cama.

* * *

**En el dormitorio privado de Draco**

-Draquito!-dijo Pansy melosamente

-Que?-dijo secamente el susodicho

-Draquito...últimamente me has dejado muy sola-dijo acercándose al rubio muy despacio y seductoramente.

-Pansy...ahora no!-se tapo mejor con la sabana negra de su cama-Me siento horrible

-Pero, Draco!-protesto-No me has tocado en toda la semana!

-Te prometo que mañana haremos lo que tu quieras, pero por mientras...déjame solo

-Ok, mi draquito-dijo saliendo del dormitorio y mandándole un beso volado al sly, el cual lo ignoro.

* * *

**En la biblioteca**

-Y...así surgió la revolución francesa-dijo Hermione

-Gracias, Herms. Se me hace difícil la historia...peor aun la universal-dijo Ron

-Pues a mi me parece interesante

-Herms...me ayudas con pociones?

-Ya...-dijo haciendo que Ron se ponga celoso y se vaya de manera brusca de la biblioteca. Pero Hermione y Harry no se habían percatado de tal hecho.

* * *

**Mientras...**

-"_Ahhhhh! Me siento horrible!"_ -pensó mientras se frotaba las sienes. De repente sonó algo detrás de la ventana: era una lechuza. Ginny se tomo su tiempo para levantarse y dirigirse hasta la ventana. Hizo pasar a la lechuza, para después desenvolver la carta que tenia en su pata. Luego de eso, la parda lechuza se fue volando del dormitorio...dejando a Ginny leyendo la carta.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Como has estado? Hace tiempo que no nos escribimos y tenia que ponerte al tanto de mi. Pues primeramente, acá en España he estado tomando un intenso curso de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, ya que como bien sabes quiero ejercer la profesión de auror. Espero te alegres por mi..._

_También te escribía para contarte que pasare todo un semestre en Hogwartas. Todavía no se en cual casa me han asignado, pero espero que me recibas con los brazos abiertos. Estaré integrándome a tu colegio el 24 de Octubre...de seguro llevaremos los mismos cursos._

_Gin, te extraño un montón...me haces falta, pequeña pelirroja bonita. Espero que haya logrado dibujar una sonrisa en aquel fino rostro. Mi pequeña, no te he podido olvidar...no he encontrado a nadie que me haga tan feliz como tu. Todavía no lo descifro, pero tu...eres pura magia, me haces demasiado bien..._

_Buen me voy despidiendo...es muy tarde y tengo sueño_

_Te extraña y te adora_

_ Cristian De La Vega_

-Gin?-pregunto su mejor amiga

-Si?-la miro

-Te sientes mejor?

-Pues, un poco...

-Hermione me dijo que te diera esto...

-Que es?

-Es una poción que ella preparo en muy poco tiempo

-Bueno...no creo que vaya a matarme-dijo para luego beberse todo el vaso

-De quien es esa carta?

-De Cristian...-dijo dejando el vaso en su mesita de noche-viene a Hogwarts a fines de Octubre

-Cristian...-dijo pensando en el nombre-no es tu ex? Con el cual estuviste mas de un año?

-Si...en su carta dice que no me ha olvidado

-Y tu, Gin? Tu lo has olvidado?

-Es muy caballero y lindo conmigo...no creo que encuentre a alguien como el...

-Pues...ayer te vi bailando con cierto rubio, que no es ni caballero ni lindo en cuanto a su comportamiento...pero el chico esta como quiere!

-Pues...ese hurón me invito a una cita...

-¡¿Que?! Gin...

-No te lo conté antes porque me sentía fatal...pero me pidió vernos el viernes en la sala de los menesteres...

-Pues obviamente vas a ir

-No se, Vero. Cristian...

-Gin! Oportunidades como estas son únicas en la vida

-Verónica...-la miro con una sonrisa-Malfoy es un papacito con un cuerpazo...pero eso no le quita lo inmaduro, hipócrita, insensible, caprichoso, testarudo, egoísta, mujeriego, pesimis...

-Ya entendí...-la mira mejor-tal parece que te sientes mucho mejor

-Si...esa poción es muy efectiva...

-Vamos a almorzar...

-Vamos-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella.

* * *

**Mientras tanto... **

-Draquito...-dijo Pansy entrando en el amplio dormitorio

-Te dije que quería estar solo...

-Pues...-se acerco a el-te llego una carta...

-Déjale ahí-dijo apuntando con su dedo índice su mesita de noche-y vete

-Ok, mi amor-dijo obedeciendo al rubio. Después que su interlocutora haya cerrado la puerta, cogio la carta. No hizo mucho esfuerzo ya que la mesita de noche estaba a poco distancia de el. Abrió la carta y se quedo sorprendido al leer el nombre de la persona que le había escrito.

_Querido Draco_

_Hace tiempo que no te escribía...espero que estés bien. Bueno el motivo de esta carta es para avisar que voy a estudiar a Hogwarts por un semestre. Estarás tan sorprendido como yo cuando me lo propusieron, por cierto...empezaré con los cursos el 24 de Octubre. Todavía no se a cual casa se me ha asignado, pero espero que sea bien recibido._

_Solo te escribía para eso querido medio hermano...sabes, todavía no me acostumbro. Espero que podamos compartir más tiempo juntos, no creo que no tengamos cosas en común...es decir, nuestro padre es el mismo._

_Me despido y espero con ansias poder encontrarnos_

_Cristian De la Vega_

"_Ese estupido va a venir..".-_pensó mientras se dirigía al baño. Ahí, preparo la tina y se desnudo...para luego tomar un reparador baño. (n/a: se que repito baño, pero no se me ocurre otra palabra)

-Estoy llena!-dijo la menor de los Weasleys

-Eso te pasa por repetir 3 veces!

-Es que...-sonrió-estaba rico!

-Bueno, yo también termine-miro a su alrededor-como te había dicho, tenemos un montón de deberes para mañana!

-No quería pensar en eso...-se paro de la mesa-a donde vamos? A la biblioteca?-pregunto. Su mejor amiga se paro de la mesa como lo había hecho Ginny hace segundos antes y asintió.

Cuando estuvieron en la biblioteca, las dos gryffindors se sentaron en una mesa apartada de las demás.

-De que tenemos deberes?-pregunto la pelirroja

-De herbologia, pociones, historia y transformaciones

-Es un montón!

-Bueno, empezaré con herbologia...-suspiro-es lo mas fácil...

-A mi solo me falta hacer el ensayo de transformaciones

-Te odio

-Yo mas n.n

-Ya lo sabia...-sonrió-mejor voy por mis libros...-salio de la biblioteca para dirigirse hacia su sala común.

Dentro de la sala común se encontró con Harry, quien se dirigía en dirección contraria a la de ella

-Ginny...-se sorprendió al verla-no te había visto en todo el día

-Pues...me desperté bien tarde, además que tuve una resaca insoportables...

-Primera ves que te emborrachas, no?

-Si...-se formo un silencio

-Gin...necesito que me ayudes

-En que?

-Ven...sentémonos-dijo guiando a la hermana de su mejor amiga hacia los mullidos sillones que estaban delante de la chimenea.-Gin...-hizo una pausa-necesito que me ayudes con...

-Hermione?

-Si...-se aseguro que nadie los estuviera escuchando-cuento contigo?

-Pues...-lo dudo, ya que ella sabia perfectamente que la chica de cabellos alborotados estaba enamorada de su hermano hacia ya mucho tiempo-claro, Harry.

-Gracias, Gin. Necesitaba ayuda de una experta

-Ay, Harry!-dijo sonrojándose y sonriendo

-Te dejo, Gin. Tengo que practicar para el partido de la próxima semana. Otro día hablamos sobre tu sabes...

-Ok...-se pararon los dos-cuídate-dijo mientras Harry se dirigía a dirección opuesta a la que ella tenia que ir.

En su dormitorio, busco los libros que necesitaba, cogio un montón de pergaminos y una pluma. Tenia que cargar con muchas cosas, pero ella sola pudo con todo. Estaba por llegar a la biblioteca, cuando...

-Auchhh!-protesto la hermana de Ron, mientras miraba a su agresor

-Fíjate por donde caminas, Weasley

-Tenias que ser tu, Malfoy...-dijo mientras recogía todo lo que se había caído

-Tienes algún problema, Weasley?-dijo en tono soberbio

-Pues, sabes que?-se paro del frió piso, cargando con todo lo que hacia poco cargaba entre sus brazos-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer...y no voy a perder el tiempo contigo...-tras decir esto se encamino a la biblioteca donde la esperaba su mejor amiga, dejando a nuestro sex simbol mas que sorprendido.

* * *

Ojala que les haya gustado! Otra vez les pido disculpas! En verdad, que pena con ustedes! Les prometo subir muy pronto el próximo capitulo…

P.D: Con respecto a mi otro fanfic: "Aun existe algo", me falta redactar solo una parte…así que también pronto lo estaré subiendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Mis queridas lectoras, si estan leyendo esto, espero que comprendan la falta de tiempo que he tenido. Este es mi ultimo año de secundaria y espero dedicarme de lleno de escuela. Más estoy de vacaciones, asi que me estoy dedicando a escribir y continuar con mis historias. Espero que os guste este capitulo :), tiene mucho Draco/Ginny!!! :0! Espero que lo disfruten…nos vemos mas abajito!

**Conquistame Bailando**

**Cap. 4** **:** _**La cita y un beso inesperado**_

* * *

_-Pues, sabes que?-se paro del frió piso, cargando con todo lo que hacia poco cargaba entre sus brazos-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer...y no voy a perder el tiempo contigo...-tras decir esto se encamino a la biblioteca donde la esperaba su mejor amiga, dejando a nuestro sex simbol mas que sorprendido._

* * *

-Hermione…-suspiro después de mencionar el nombre de su musa idealizada

-Qué pasa, Ron?!-El susodicho abrio los ojos tan rapido como sus reflejos le permitieron-…mencionaste mi nombre-inquirió la de los cabellos alborotados, sentandose en el mismo sillon de color beige en donde se encontraba sentado su amigo.

-Pues,…-Hermione ahora lo miraba atenta-…no sé si decirtelo, esperar a otra mejor ocasión o simplemente guardarmelo de manera eterna.-la gryffindor se estremecio y permanecio callado durante un minuto, el cual fue un siglo para ambos.

-Ron-comenzo diciendo-…tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi-termino la oracion y sin percatarce, se habia inclinado hacia el pelirrojo de manera inconsciente-solo desahogate y cuentame lo que te perturba…-Ron tenia sus cinco sentidos alertas en ella…cuanto deseaba decirle la verdad, más sabia exactamente cuales eran los sentimientos de su mejor amigo, los cuales se parecian bastante a los suyos.

-Hermione…-la palabra salio con facilidad de aquellos finos labios-ehmmm…-la de los ojos castaños se acercaba a su interlocutor de a pocos, acortando la distancia hasta convertirla en escaza

-Ron…-dijo en un susurro, el cual solo fue audible para ambos. Sus aromas de mezclaron y sus respiraciones se tornaron entrecortadas…cada uno miraba alternamente los ojos y luego los labios del otro.-Perdoname por esto…-despues de pronunciar cada palabra, de manera sútil, Hermione pozó sus no tan carnosos labios en los finos de él. La reacción de Ron, fue lenta…no se lo esperaba para nada. Sin embargo, después de haber pasado un par de segundos, Ron correspondió el beso y Hermione se acomodo en su regazo. Desde el extremo opuesto a aquella tierna pareja, un joven que poseía una cicatriz en forma de relámpago en su pálida piel, observaba aquella romántica escena,…disgustado y sobre todo sintiendo como los celos le invadían el corazón.

* * *

El dia paso totalmente lento…bueno, cuando uno tiene deberes, el tiempo no ayuda mucho y menos si es domingo!

-Buenas noches, Vero- dijo una desanimada Ginevra

-¡Buenas noche, Ginny!-exclamo sonriendole a la pelirroja-…que tengas dulces sueños…-las dos apagaron las luces de sus lámparas-…y que sueñes con tu angelito

-Ehmmmm-la menor de los Weasley's estaba ya a medio sueño-…lo que tu digas- la de rizos dorados rió por lo bajo, para luego girar su cuerpo y disponerse a dormir.

* * *

-Draco, amor…-el susodicho la miro un tanto pensativo-…estuvise grandioso-…Pansy sonreia, demostrando la felicidad que sentia en aquellos instantes

-Solo sucedió porque lo prometí…-inquirió Draco, dándole la espalda a su acompañante. Estaban en la enorme cama de Draco, completamente desnudos,…con una tenue luz que provenía de una lámpara que alumbra la habitación-…ahora dejame dormir,…mañana es lunes.

-Ok, draquin…-eia tambien le dio la espalda-…sueña conmigo-dijo de manera inaudible incluso para ella.

* * *

El lunes comenzo con un brillante y radiante sol, el cual estuvo presente durante toda la semana escolar. Ginny se limitaba a contar los dias y en imaginarse sosteniendo una conversación agradable con Draco y…otras cosas mas (n/a: todo lo que una mujer sueña e imagina! Jeje)

-¡Por fin!-exclamo Ginevra Weasley, depositando sus numerosos libros y cuadernos en su vaporosa cama -…VIERNES!!!-grito a unísono

-Si, ya se que te mueres por que sean las 4 de la tarde- la rubia la miraba, compartiendo su emocion y dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su hermozo rostro.

-Me voy a bañar…-se puso a seleccionar la ropa que iba a usar-¡…que bien que ya almorcé!-exclamó mas para sí misma

La peliroja hizo un intento en bañarse en tiempo record, y lo logro! Se cambio de manera apurada y se maquilló levemente…su cabello estaba perfectamente amarrado en dos colas super aniñadas.

-¡Perfecta. Gin!- exclamó Veronica, observando su atuendo: sus infaltables botas blancas, unos jeans que moldeaban sus desfinidas piernas y una blusa con rayas verticales de color turqueza y blanca.

-¡Gracias!-se dio un último vistazo al espejo del baño-…me voy a apurando-se despidio de su mejor amiga, haciendo un divertido gesto con su mano izquierda.

* * *

Draco ya la esperaba en la sala de los menesteres, un tanto impaciente…sentado en un sillon rectangular, de color rojo pasion.

-¡Aquí estoy!-anuncio su llegada, nuestra protagonista. El rubio la observo…se veia increible y a la vez, sexy…torcio el gesto y se volvio para recibirla.

-Mi querida pelirroja…-deposito una de sus manos en los cabellos de la gryffindor-…tanto ansiaba en compartir contigo-habia sinceridad en aquella palabras, aunque esta se mostraba escondida-…sientate, por favor-estaba actuando lo mejor posible con su nueva victima,…estaba segurisimo de que ella caeria en su trampa y pasaria la noche con el…solo queria probar aquel cuerpo, no le interezaba lo demás.- ¿deseas algo de tomar?

-No gracias…-afirmo Ginny, sienso precavida y dandose cuenta del comportamiento del rubio-…Draco,…contestame a una pregunta…-lo miro fijamente a los ojos-…solo una-la seriedad se percibia en aquellas palabras. Draco asintió.- si pretendes aostarte conmigo,..te equivocas- hizo una pausa-…no soy como las demas,…-lo miro directamente-…no soy para nada fácil…-se levanto de de manera hosca y salio por la unica puerta de la sala de los menesteres, en la cual solo habia el sillon rojo, un mesita con mantel rojo, dos sillas y una radio de color negro al lado del sillon.

-Maldita seas, Weasley…-se dispuso a ir a su sala comun-…no te saldras con la tuya…-rio por lo bajo- seras mia…-estaba ya en las mazmorras-…mia

* * *

-Ginny…¿Qué paso?-dijo una sorprendida Veronica, quien se acerco a su mejor amiga, inmediatamente después de que ella haya cruzado la puerta de la habitación

-Solo queria pasar la noche conmigo, veronica…-un par de rebeldes lagrimas recorrieron su palido rostro-…lo pude notar y eso es lo unico que ha querido desde el principio…-se abalanzo contra su cama, veronica se habia quedado helada-¡…todos los hombres son iguales!-nuestra protagonista rompio a llorar, más su mejor amiga se limito a darle pequeño golpecitos en su espalda

-Estuvo bien que te negaras…-ahora enjugaba las lagrimas de la menor de la familia Weasley-…no eres una cualquiera…vales mucho y mereces que te respeten…

-Ya lo se…-la miro, aun con los ojos brillosos-…gracias, veronica…-trato de sonreir, pero solo logro curvar ligeramente sus labios- ese huron no se saldra con la suya…-apoyo su cabeza en su almohada predilecta-…nunca…

* * *

-¡Draco!-dijo casi gritando un entusiasta Cristian de la Vega-¡…que bueno es verte de nuevo!-el mas chico mas sexy de Hogwarts abrió desmesuradamente sus grisaescos ojos- lamento informate que tendremos que compartir la habitación…-sonrió mostrando sus perfectos y blancos dientes-…ordenes de Papá- eso lo empeoro todo,…el rubio nunca compartia sus pertenencias…y no iba a comenzar a hacerlo.

* * *

Yeeeee! =D…Leyeron todo el capitulo!!! (no creo q hayan echo trampa!) No saben como me emociona saberlo! Espero sus criticas, sugerencias, opiniones, etc en sus review's…gracias de antemano por sus opiniones y por supuesto, por haber leido.


End file.
